Oh, Mojo, You Kill Me
by rayb07
Summary: Has Mojo finally destroyed the Powerpuff Girls?


[Powerpuff Girls and related characters and elements are created by Craig McCracken and copyright Cartoon Network.]

OPENING SCENE:

EXT-TOWNSVILLE SKYLINE-DAY

NARRATOR: The City of Townsville!

CUT TO:

PAN SHOT:

EXT-A PARK-DAY

[Many people are enjoying the park. Children are running around and playing.]

NARRATOR: A happy and harmonious city! A place where people feel safe and secure, knowing that the Powerpuff Girls will always be there for them, through thick and thin!

CUT TO:

EXT-MOJO'S LAIR AND VOLCANO MOUNTAIN-DAY

ZOOM TOWARDS:

THE LAIR

CUT TO:

INT-MOJO'S LAB

ZOOM IN ON:

MOJO AND A RATHER GROTESQUE WEAPON

[A pink laser cannon, a blue laser cannon, and a green laser cannon have each been mounted onto mechanical arms which rise up from a common base.]

MOJO (_in a mocking voice_): Stay away from the Powerpuff Girls, Mojo. Remember, Mojo, one of the conditions of your parole is that you have no contact with the Powerpuff Girls, Mojo. (_normal voice, serious_): That is all very well and good. I promised that I would make no contact with the Powerpuff Girls, and I will not make contact with the Powerpuff Girls... but if the Powerpuff Girls make contact with **me**... well, I will not be held accountable for the unaccountable events which will follow.

[He pauses to look over his latest weapon.]

MOJO: If the Powerpuff Girls ever show their faces around here, they cannot possibly avoid their destruction at the hands of my triple-scoopo-Powerpuffo-Destructo ray, whose destructive force cannot be avoided. And once the Powerpuff Girls have been destroyed, they will never come back, and I will celebrate because then I will be happy!

{_SMASH!!!_}

[The three PPG appear inside Mojo's Lair.]

BLOSSOM (_stern_): Okay!

BUBBLES (_stern_): Mojo!

BUTTERCUP (_stern_): Jojo!

BLOSSOM (_stern_): What evil plot are you hatching to take over Townsville **this** time?!

[Bubbles sees the pretty colored lasers, and her stern expression changes to one of childish delight and curiosity. She flies up to the blue laser. She points at it, and then looks in Mojo's direction.]

BUBBLES (_innocent and fascinated_): What is that?!

[Mojo raises his arms in a warning gesture.]

MOJO (_genuinely concerned_): No, you foolish children! Stay away from that! You could be badly hurt!

[Bubbles' expression changes to one of puzzlement. The blue laser fires, striking her point-blank. She falls straight to the floor, lifeless. Blossom's and Buttercup's expressions change to ones of shock.]

BLOSSOM (_horrified_): BUBBLES!

[Blossom flies straight towards her fallen sister. The pink laser fires, picking Blossom out of the air; she too plummets to the floor.]

BUTTERCUP (_horrified and defiant_): NO-O-O-O-...!!!

[A snarling Buttercup flies straight for Mojo, her right fist ready to deliver a knockout blow. The green laser fires and a lifeless Buttercup crashes to the floor.]

ZOOM TO:

A CLOSE-UP OF MOJO

[A faint hint of water wells up in Mojo's eyes as he looks downward at the fallen girls.]

MOJO (_thunderstruck_): My laser has destroyed the Powerpuff Girls...

[Mojo raises his eyes and seems to be looking off into space.]

MOJO (_blankly_): The Powerpuff Girls have been destroyed.

[An evil grin comes over Mojo's face. He raises his fists in celebration.]

MOJO (_ecstatic_): The Powerpuff Girls have been destroyed! Ha! Ha! Ha!...

ZOOM BACK TO TAKE IN THE ENTIRE SCENE

MOJO: Ha! Ha! Ha!...

FADE TO BLACK

FADE IN:

INT-MOJO'S BATHROOM

[Mojo comes in through the doorway, walking backwards. He is dragging Bubbles along the floor. At last he reaches the toilet. With great effort he is able to lift Bubbles up, and sets her in the toilet bowl. He flushes the toilet. Bubbles starts to spin rapidly around and around, her pigtails swinging outwards. She disappears downward, and at last we hear a loud gurgling sound. Mojo peers into the toilet bowl, and he seems pleased. She's gone.]

FADE TO BLACK

FADE IN:

MOJO'S BATHROOM

[Mojo is dragging Buttercup to the toilet. He struggles to set her in the bowl. He flushes, and she joins Bubbles.]

FADE TO BLACK

FADE IN:

MOJO'S BATHROOM

[Mojo drags Blossom in. He seems barely able to lift her up high enough, but at last she is seated in the bowl. Mojo steps back, and seems troubled. He realizes that her ponytail is hanging outside the toilet bowl. With parental gentleness he moves Blossom forward and tucks her ponytail in between her back and the rim. He looks her over again, and decides to take her arms and fold them neatly on her lap. At last he's ready, and he flushes the toilet. She spins around and around, and starts going down. There is a muffled gurgling sound. At last the flushing process is finished, but Blossom's hairbow can still be seen sticking up above the rim. She's stuck. A puzzled Mojo looks at her. We can hear water filling up the toilet tank, and there's really nothing for him to do but wait. He forms a fist with his right hand, and he slaps his left palm with it. Then he switches hands and punches his right palm with his left fist. Then he intermeshes his fingers and cracks his knuckles. He forms his right hand into a fist again, and wraps his left hand around it, kneading his fingers. He switches hands and repeats the procedure. At last the tank is full. He flushes the toilet. Blossom's hairbow swirls around and around, and finally disappears downward. There's a loud, clear gurgling noise. Mojo peers into the bowl, and he turns away with a big satisfied smile on his face. He walks out the door, going OFF-CAMERA.]

CUT TO:

INT-MOJO'S DINING ROOM

[Mojo walks ON-CAMERA and sits on a dining-room chair. He appears dazed.]

MOJO (_stunned_): The Powerpuff Girls are finally gone. Now when I become the ruler of the world, there will be no need for me to look over my shoulder and worry about what those annoying girls are planning. Instead, it is I who will be doing the planning, and it will be the rest of the world which will be looking over its shoulder worrying about what ruler Mojo Jojo is going to do!

[His big smile returns.]

MOJO: This calls for a celebration! Yes! I will have a victory meal at which I will savour my victory over those accursed girls whom I have defeated!

CUT TO:

EXT-MALPH'S SUPERMARKET-DAY

[A terribly important-looking Mojo swaggers up to the supermarket's front door.]

CUT TO:

INT-MALPH'S SUPERMARKET

[Mojo comes in through the front door. He looks around, decides not to use a shopping cart, goes over to the hand-held baskets and picks one up. He starts to walk towards us.]

DISSOLVE TO:

INT-THE MEAT DEPARTMENT SHELVES

[Mojo walks ON-CAMERA. He begins examining the various cuts of meat with great attention. At last he picks up his choice. When he reads the price, his eyes pop open in surprise. Then he looks away in dismay. Finally he reluctantly tosses the meat into the basket, and begins to walk OFF-CAMERA.]

DISSOLVE TO:

INT-THE VEGETABLE AISLE

[Mojo walks ON-CAMERA and leans over some bunches of carrots. He picks one bunch up, evaluates them, and seems dissatisfied; finally he sets them back down on the shelf.]

MS. KEANE'S VOICE (_scornful_): Well, if it isn't Mojo Jojo!

[Mojo spins around and finds himself facing a furious MS. KEANE who walks up to him.]

MOJO (_at a complete loss_): ...And you would be...?

MS. KEANE (_angry_): I am the Powerpuff Girls' teacher Ms. Keane. I can't believe you would show your face in public after the way you've mistreated those poor girls!

[Mojo struggles to pull his scattered wits together. He finally regains his composure, and gathers enough courage to speak.]

MOJO (_with staged calmness_): You have misjudged me, Ms. Keane. Any differences which may have existed between myself and the girls have been laid to rest. I assure you most assuredly, our paths will never cross again.

[Now it is Ms. Keane's turn to be at a loss. This was nothing like the response she was expecting.]

MS. KEANE (_awkwardly but in a scolding voice_): Well... I hope for your sake that you're telling the truth!

[She turns and walks briskly away. Mojo sags with exhausted relief. He slowly begins to walk OFF-CAMERA.]

DISSOLVE TO:

A POV OF SOMEONE LOOKING DOWN A GROCERY AISLE WHERE THERE'S COOKIE MIX AND FLOUR AND ITEMS LIKE THAT

[Mojo appears at the end of the grocery aisle and begins to walk towards us. As he gets close, there is a loud fanfare of MUSIC broadcast from an overhead speaker. Mojo stops and looks up at the speaker. The music is Chubby Checker's _The Twist_, and the words bring a gravely sullen pout to Mojo's face.]

MUSIC: _...'Round and around and around and around. 'Round and around and around and around. 'Round and around and around and around. 'Round and around and around and around..._

[Mojo lowers his eyes and resumes walking. The MUSIC rapidly fades down to nothing.]

DISSOLVE TO:

INT-THE FRUIT AISLE

[Mojo walks ON-CAMERA, examines several items, puts a couple star fruit into his basket, and walks OFF-CAMERA.]

CUT TO:

INT-MOJO AT THE CHECK-OUT

[His items are totalled up and he hands over some money to pay for them.]

CUT TO:

EXT-A CLOSE-UP OF MALPH'S SUPERMARKET'S FRONT DOOR

[Mojo comes out through the door and we follow alongside of him as he leaves the supermarket.]

A SMALL GIRL'S VOICE: Buttercups, mister?

[A startled Mojo stops in his tracks and snaps around.]

MOJO: Huh?!

[Two little GIRLS come running up to Mojo. Both are holding scraggly bunches of buttercups which have been tied with string.]

SMALL GIRL: Would you like to buy some buttercups, mister?

MOJO: Uh... no... no thank you... I already have more than I know what to do with.

[Mojo turns back around and walks OFF-CAMERA.]

SECOND SMALL GIRL: I told you we should have brought apple blossoms.

CUT TO:

MOJO'S FRONT DOOR AND STEPS, SEEN FROM THE SIDE

[Mojo walks ON-CAMERA, up the steps, and then disappears through his front door.]

FADE TO BLACK

FADE IN:

INT-MOJO'S KITCHEN

[Mojo is dressed up as a chef and looks quite professional and dignified. He places items on his cutting board, slices them up, and slides them into his frying pan. Now and then he stirs the frying pan's contents. He goes through the various stages of preparing his gourmet supper.]

CUT TO:

INT-MOJO'S DINING ROOM

[A majestic Mojo walks ON-CAMERA. One hand is carrying a large plate bearing his supper. The other hand carries a large glass of juice. He sets these items on his dining room table and then sits down. He grasps the glass of juice and takes a long, careful sip. He puts the juice back down, and picks up his knife and fork. He is about to start eating, but then rests his arms on the table instead. He contemplates the day's events.]

MOJO: I am still not fully able to grasp this thing which has happened. The Powerpuff Girls are gone... There is no longer any place on this earth where the Powerpuff Girls are **not** gone. At a time of my own choosing, I will reach for that which is rightfully mine, and there will not be any Powerpuff Girls to block my way because the Powerpuff Girls who are now gone will not be there. There will be no 'pitchew' of someone flying into my path. There will be no 'zip' of laser eye-beams or 'pfff' of ice-breath. With the passing of the girls, I now find myself living on a Mojo-friendly planet. (pauses) This is what it feels like, to be happy... For the first time in my life... I am happy.

[Mojo gets ready to start eating.]

{_plink plink-plink_}

[Mojo is alarmed by some strange sounds. They sound like someone tapping on a steel pipe with a smaller piece of pipe.]

{_plink-plink-plink, plunk-plunk-plunk_}

[The sounds are actually musical. Mojo looks around, trying to identify them. Suddenly his face takes on a devastatingly depressed appearance.]

MOJO (_heartbroken_): The Powerpuff Girls...

[We begin to hear a song being played.]

{_plink-plink-plink-plink, plink-plunk-plunk..._}

[The tapping sounds resemble someone playing a Caribbean musical steel drum. The tune they are playing is _Love Makes The World Go 'Round_. With profound sadness Mojo pushes his glass of juice away with one hand and his plateful of supper with his other hand. His head sags forward and to one side. Finally he gets the strength to rise from the table. We follow him as he wanders into THE KITCHEN, peering around in various directions, trying to locate the source of the music. By now the tune is halfway through, and a second pair of hands can be heard joining in. He seems completely unnerved, and even opens the fridge door, half expecting to find the girls hiding inside. The tune now nears its end, and a third pair of hands joins in. The notes are played out for the final words, "luh luh love... makes the world go rounnnnnnnnnnnnnnd". The last note is held for a number of seconds. Finally the music comes to an end. A badly spooked Mojo approaches his kitchen sink, which seems to be the source of the sound.]

{_SMASH!!!... CRASH!!!_}

[The sink flies upward and to one side, landing on the floor. Three enraged PPG fly up through the opening and hover in mid-air, glaring at Mojo.]

BLOSSOM (_furious_): Mojo, when will you learn?! You can't keep a Powerpuff Girl down!!!

[Blossom flies at Mojo and delivers a punch to his jaw. Buttercup and Bubbles each do the same thing, in turn. A disheveled Mojo collapses to the floor. The three PPG hover around him, still angry and still glaring.]

CUT TO:

PULSATING HEARTS

NARRATOR: And so once again the day is saved, thanks to -- the Powerpuff Girls!

[The three PPG appear, as they would have been when they were playing "Love Makes The World Go 'Round" under Mojo's floorboards. They are sitting amid a nightmarish entanglement of large diameter steel sewer pipes and small diameter steel water pipes. They are holding small broken-off pieces of pipe and are banging on the pipes with fierce intensity, like creatures possessed.]

THE END


End file.
